Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia
by weaselette01
Summary: Poppy has a tale to tell. Entry to Siriusblackrox123' Songfic Contest.
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Clarke? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Micheal. Come in and have a seat."

Micheal closed the door and sat in one of the **flamingo** pink armchairs."You were very vague with your message. What did you want to say?"

"I want to talk about the old Clarke murder case."said Ms. Clarke

Micheal sighed."Yes,the double murder by Mr. Jerome Clarke."

"It's all a lie."

_He was on his way home_

_From Candletop_

_Been two weeks gone_

_And he thought he'd stop_

_At Webs and have him a drink_

_Before he went home to her_

"Jerome was a very successful businessmen. He went on a lot of business trips. That night, he was just getting back from a two week trip. He was leading a great life. Here, let me show you a picture."She reached over and took a scrapbook from the side table. She then flipped to a photo of a man and woman in font of a quaint little cottage. Jerome was looking professional in his suit.

"Who is she?"asked Micheal.

"Terrible woman. Used to be my friend. But I didn't know my own fiance was messing with her."

_Alfie Lewis said hello_

_He said Hi whats doing_

_Lew said sit down_

_I got some bad news_

_It's gonna hurt_

"Jerome and Alfie were best friends. You never want to hear that kind of bad news from Alfie."said Ms. Clarke."It only hurt everyone."

_I'm your best friend_

_And you know I'm right_

_But your young bride_

_Ain't home tonight_

_Since you been gone_

_She's been seeing that Campbell boy Mick_

_He got mad_

_And he saw red_

_Alfie said boy_

_Don't you lose your head_

_Cause to tell you the truth_

_I've been with her myself_

"So let me get this straight."said Micheal."His wife was cheating on him with your fiance?"

Ms. Clarke nodded."And not only Alfie. Mick was with her too. As were many other men in town. She had the beauty and the brains. She had them speaking **gibberish **after only one meeting."

_That's the night the lights went out in Georgia_

_That's the night that they hung an innocent man_

_Don't trust your soul with no backwoods southern lawyer_

_Cause the judge in the town has got bloodstains on his hands_

_Alfie got scared_

_And left the bar_

_Walking on home_

_Cause he didn't live far_

_You see Alfie didn't have many friends_

_And he just lost him one_

_Brother thought his wife_

_Must have left town_

_So he went home_

_And finally found_

_The only thing daddy had left him_

_And that was a gun_

"Jerome and his dad were never close. That's why he never got money or anything from his father. He only got his gun. He waited until after Alfie left the bar to get it. Then he snuck out past the **radish** patch. He didn't need to. His wife wasn't home."

_He went off to Alfie's house_

_Slipping through the back woods_

_Quiet as a mouse_

_Came upon some tracks to small_

_For Alfie to make_

_He went through the screen_

_In the back porch door_

_He saw Alfie lying on the floor_

_In a puddle of blood_

_And he started to shake_

"Jerome saw the tracks leading up to the door. He could have walked away,but he was always the curious one. He walked up the door."

At this, Micheal noticed a somber look grace her face. It was almost as if she was in another world right then.

"He saw the body. He looked like he had saw Frankenstein. He was scared. Real scared."

_The Georgia patrol_

_was making their rounds_

_When he fired a shot_

_Just to flag them down_

_Big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun_

_And said why'd you do it_

_Judge said guilty _

_In a make-believe trial_

_Slapped the sheriff _

_On the back with a smile_

_Said supper's waiting at home_

_And I gotta get to it_

"Did the cops do anything?"asked Micheal.

"Cops had it in for him."said Ms. Clarke "Didn't believe he had found the body. Didn't believe he had hurt his **hippocampus **earlier in the year, so he couldn't remember anything. Jerome wouldn't admit the truth. He had fired that shot to flag down the sheriff. The judge wouldn't believe a word out of Jerome's mouth. Why would he. The judge was Mick."

_That's the night the _

_Lights went out in Georgia_

_That's the night that _

_They hung an innocent man_

_Don't trust your soul with a _

_Back woods southern lawyer_

_Cause the judge in the town's got_

_Bloodstains on his hands_

_Hung my brother_

_Before I could say_

_The tracks he saw_

_While on his way_

_To Alfie's house and back_

_That night were mine_

_And his cheating wife_

_Had never left town_

_That's one body _

_That'll never be found_

_You see little sister don't miss_

_When she aims her gun_

"They hung him that night. If they had only waited one more day I could have told these truths. Jerome was protecting me. His wife's body will never be found. And little sisters are the best shots in this town."

"Wait." Micheal said,connecting the dots with wide eyes. "Jerome was innocent. And he wouldn't say that because he was protecting you?"

Ms. Clarke nodded. "I killed them. Jerome didn't want me to take the blame. So when the cops were coming,he told me to get out and get far away. I did just that. Then I came back a few weeks ago."

"Why?"asked Micheal."Why come back now?"

"Mick died last week. I am the last one that could tell the truth. And Jerome wanted me to live. I did just that. He died so that I could live."said Ms. Clarke.

"Micheal sighed. He had no choice."Poppy Clarke,you are under arrest for the double murder of Alfie Lewis and Mara Clarke."

_That's the night that _

_The lights went out in Georgia_

_That's the night that _

_They hug an innocent man_

_Don't trust your soul_

_To no backwoods southern lawyer_

_Cause the judge in the town's_

_Got bloodstains on his hands_

**A/n: Sorry for lack of stories for a while. Writer's block is a bitch. So, I don't feel like begging, so just review. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,my peeps. I'm updating all my stories today. I have just started a forum about house of Anubis It is a show that follows an American girl in her adventures in a British boarding school. She is a chosen one that has the task of finding and building the cup of Anck in the first season. Then she has to find the mask of Anubis in the second season. The show is a mix of mystery and normal school drama; crushes, relationships, betrayal, etc. The third season is now in production. If you watch the show and would like to speculate what will happen in season 3, you are all invited to join the forum and discuss what you believe will happen. The forum's name is **House of What Ifs** and it is run by me and SeddieForwood. I hope you post on the forum and tell your friends!

Weaselette01 :)


End file.
